deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Shell Shocker Squad
Shell Shocker Squad is the Space Deadly Alliance and 111th Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Galactic Alliance. The Alien-like Turtle soldiers trained to hunt and kill for the money. They are the top brute force of the Galactic Alliance and best mercenary unit Planet Genbu has to offer. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Kaipon Tortiz, Sengun Zung, Harkon Huang and Kordon Jung were enlisted to Genbu Galactic Army to combat Syndrome Invaders and Outcasts and protect the Colonists from their attacks and raids. And after they're enlisted, Kaipon's old colleague, Neisin Li, joined the Genbu Army as well the others involved, including his rival. After days of training, the Mother of All Battles has begun as they were deployed into their first battlefield. 'The Genzhoa Massacre' However, things went gone from good to worse. Kaipon's unit went into bloody battle after they took out the Outcasts' artillery base on the canyon hills. They were ambushed by massive living forces of Genbunese Syndrome Invaders, wiping out the entire Genbu Army in cold blood, but Kaipon survived from near death and rescued by his fellow soldiers as they dragged him to the top of pile pyramid of corpses. Wave after wave, they were about to get crushed by the last wave of blood flesh force. After the last wave is defeated, four soldiers survived but Kaipon is at near death experience and escorted by the Galactic Alliance Peacekeepers. 'The 23rd Special Forces Unit' After the experience from the Genzhoa Massacre, Kaipon is indeed luckily survived and was severely wounded while his friends were minimum wounded and they will be back in action in several days. After they're fully recovered, Kaipon and the others were transferred into new and their first time at the 23rd Special Forces Unit, the Shell Shocker Squad, led by Colonel Otto Poripoto, the hardcore and strong commander of his unit and led many successful mission as well took many Syndrome Invaders. There they met Zengin Xi, Tenkoon Ki, Shogun Tong, Morox Mu, Ming Si, Zung Noh and Dengon Dong. After the introduction to each other, they begin their first official mission on the battlefield after the airstrike was completed; their mission was to clear the way by eliminate their ambush points such as snipers and caves where the Syndrome Invaders and Outcasts are going to attack their supply route for troops. Back in action and for the first time on their mission, they cleared the enemy outposts and killed ambushers without mercy and even they took out their cave where their weapons supplies stashed there. Then, the real battle starts as they rush to the battle scene and assisted their unit as kill all of the Outcast brigade, making them as full killing machine for their vengeance of their fellow dead soldiers. But then, a huge evil monster-like giant turtle comes from the ground and attacks anyone on its sight but Kaipon and the others bravely climbed up on its back and took out the riders, opened a hole on the shell then thrown his grenade and jumped off before it explodes. After the hard real battle is over, they camped the green zone on the canyon ground overnight and celebrate their first taste of victory and Kaipon and his fellow soldiers' act of valor and bravery. While the celebration is going on, Kaipon gets a surprise appearance of Neisin and she secretly joins to his unit once she relieved from her 13th unit but this will have to wait and she returned to her unlikely unit. But her reality, she never liked her unit, anyway. On the next day, they reached the Genbunese Outpost which the outpost was attacked few days ago and Kaipon and his own unit were sent into investigate the incident. Looking for a chance of survivors, Kaipon and his unit along with his commanding officer's team of elites found one survivor, the general, and they were told by explanation about the attack few days ago and the truth about the Genzhoa Massacre; they were forced to send the signal and requesting for full-scale army into bloody massacre which means it was a trap, weakening the army so that the Outcasts and Syndrome Invaders can seize their lost territories. Then, the Syndrome Invaders came to attack the outpost and kill everyone standing in their way but they fight back as they're holding them off from breaching the line of defense. During the bloody defense against the hordes of Syndrome Invaders, Colonel Poripoto was serious gravely injured and at near death and Kaipon tried to save him but he was ordered to shoot his commanding officers as he knows what he was doing just as their extraction has arrived and lost few good soldiers. As they were extracted to their army headquarters, the airstrikes have took out the hordes of Syndrome Invaders and wiped out their former outpost. 'New Plan' As they were reported to debrief two previous missions, Kaipon was appointed as the new leader of the 23rd Special Forces Unit and lead his first and fresh new soldiers with the help of Colonists. He was briefed for their new mission: locate the Outcasts' home base at one of the hills and capture the Outcast Mother to force them to surrender. But in reality, the 13th unit was the first to sent and locate the enemy home base before they could find it first. Meanwhile at the 13th unit where Neisin was in the squad, they were under attack by anti-air attacks and crashed into the Outcasts' home base and main base of operation. However, she and few of them, including Kaipon's rival, survived and fend off the Outcasts but they were captured by the Outcasts. After hearing to the news of discovery, Kaipon and his unit staged the rescue mission and possible capturing the Mother if their Intel was correct. As they arrived the entrance of the Outcasts' home base at the hills, Kaipon takes Sengun, Harkon and Kordon to rescue Neisin and her team while others find and eliminate all Outcasts inside the caves. Meanwhile, Neisin was thought they were about to get killed by the Outcasts, they were offered as sacrifices to their Outcast Mother, a gigantic alien turtle who was hungry for knowledge of how to defeat them by taking their life forces out like sucking their brain stems and blood as the rival was killed and sacrificed himself to save his squad. But just in time before she could be next, Kaipon and his team have arrived as they carry the super-bomb, capable to wipe out the entire sector of the base. As Neisin and the other survivors regrouped to them, they started the gun fight as Kordon took out the sniper and the Mother has attempted to escape. On the other side, they found a large army of Outcasts warriors and soldiers and they began to kill all of them with the help of brave and noble Colonists. And just they received the message from Kaipon, they were ordered to capture the Mother from the other side and they send Colonists to capture it and this is what the Colonists have planned for months. Meanwhile Kaipon and his men were fighting off to keep the super-bomb on and ordered to withdraw but one brave soldier stays and fight off to keep the super-bomb on before it set it off in seconds, meaning sacrificing himself to keep Kaipon's unit alive. As they're escaping the cave, they ordered the other team to retreat outside before it explodes and the rest of the unit survived including Neisin, meaning all the Outcasts are dead and defeated and even greater news, they have captured the Mother Outcasts along with the remaining Outcast warriors as they surrendered to the Genbu Army. And just as the generals have arrived to see the Mother if she's afraid and it did which means the Genbu Galactic Army has won the war. 'Victory' As the victory party blooming over the Genbunese capital, Kaipon and his fellow teammates of the Shell Shocker Squad were honored by the military officials from the Galactic Alliance at the Heroes' Welcome. They are ready for even more fights for the money as their Brute Force of Galactic Alliance. 'Team Members' 'Kaipon Tortiz' Leader of this brute force who survived the bloodiest battle against the hordes of Outcasts since he was the soldier from the Genbunese Galactic Army. A survivalist warrior and an born leader, Kaipon leads his squad on every battlefields and contracted missions. 'Sengun Zung' Sengun was a soldier from Genbu Army base from Colony Sector 2 who survived the bloody battle against the Outcast. A war friend of Kaipon, Sengun is the assault unit of the Squad. 'Harkon Huang' A specialist from Genbu Army base from Colony Sector 2, Harkon is also a survivor from bloodiest event with the help of Kordon and Sengun as they've rescued Kaipon. And after that, Harkon is now a member of the Squad. 'Kordon Jung' The Squad's Close-Quarter Combatant, Kordon fought the remaining Outcast to help Kaipon's survival and he did it. He barely using with his 20-gauge tactical shotgun as his primary weapon. 'Neisin Li' The female soldier from Genbu Army base from Colony Sector 4. She was transferred to her new unit after the previous bloody event until she secretly joined Kaipon's Squad during the incoming attack from the Syndrome Army and after the discovery of the Outcasts' main base of operation. 'Zengin Xi' The Squad's female mercenary, Zengin is the synthetic and dangerous experienced female soldier carries her favorite weapons: the homing rocket launcher, a quad machine gun, and the lethal plasma ray rifle. 'Tenkoon Ki' The Squad's technician, Tenkoon has managed to escape from his captives at the occupied Genbu Colony Sector 3 by taking out all guards with his engineer zapper and sending the distress signal to the Galactic Alliance Army. 'Shogun Tong' The Squad's heavy gunner, Shogun is hulking alien-like turtle who has its two cannon barrel on his shell. He can take out many enemies as he can with his quad mini-guns. 'Morox Mu' A lone mercenary who took out the Syndrome's outpost on Genbu Colony Sector 5, single-handedly with his bare combat knife and dual gun. 'Ming Si' The Squad's Sniper and Rocket Soldier, Ming is an outstanding experienced marksmanship as she took out many Syndromes, from ground troops to snipers, even taking enemy airships and tanks. She's also a skilled martial artist. Zung Noh The Squad's Grenadier who was an ex-member of the Nosuke Army. He was drafted into a military where he was found himself in a middle of a horrified war until he "accidentally" switched side with the Genbunese Planetary Army when he attempted to defect them and won the battle. After his confusion, his mind is cleared. He wanted his home planet to be a peaceful and joyful planet because his kind and tribe were oppressed by ruthless military junta wanting for conquest and war. Since the war in Planet Genbu, Zung Noh joined the Squad as his big chance to battle against the regime from his home planet which it has been happened several months later. He likes Japanese and Chinese tea and zucchini (cucumbers). 'Dengon Dong' The Squad's scout and infiltrator, Dengon has the big shell on his back which it can fit in while he's hiding or infiltrating on enemy's positions and camps. 'Inspiration' * Inspired from Nintendo's F-Zero original character named Pico * Shogun Tong's shell is very resemblance to Blastois from Pokémon Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance Category:UN-GDI